The New
'''The New '''was the first episode that featured the well-known character Emily Cartridge. It was written by wikia user GumbalFan2 and posted on the Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki on August 2, 2011. Delmore was also mentioned here. Summary After mistreating Penny because of his jealous new girlfriend, Gumball tries to set things straight. Plot The New begins with a scene of Gumball and Darwin with sponges on their feet. Their goal is to skate all over the kitchen like fingure skating. Gumball, however, crashes into the fridge and Darwin helps him up. As he raises himself as he notices something new outside. Gumball sees a twelve-year-old girl cat, just like him, and Gumball sighs in a trance. Darwin manages to get his attention, and also finds that Gumball is staring out the window. He asks Gumball to come with him upstairs because Gumball is literally blushing while Anais looks on, roaring with laughter. Upstairs, Gumball and Darwin have a conversation about the new girl. Darwin reassures Gumball that he will win her one day, but Gumball stays sad because he feels he will never win the new girl's heart. The nexy day at school Gumball and Darwin and the rest of the class-mates are busy doing a quiz. Suddenly the door opens and the new girl walks in with Principal Brown behind her. Principal Brown introduces her as Emily Cartridge, who belongs to a rich family that just moved into Elmore. Gumball and Emily look at each other in a romantic way as Penny watches-on with a look of jealousy. At lunch, Emily and Teri have a conversation about Gumball, who is also eying them. Darwin becomes worried that Gumball is obsessing over her, but stays silent. Th doors slam open, startling everyone in the lunchroom. She looks at Emily with rage and marches off to sit at Gumball's table. Darwin asks her what was wrong, to which Penny replies "That new girl is stealing away my love." She then breaks-down in front of Darwin while everyone in the school, except for Gumball and Emily, looks at her. While Darwin tries to calm Penny down, Gumball and Emily go on a romantic walk at the School Basketball Court. Emily and Gumball sit on a bench and talk about school. In the middle of a proud speech about his grades, Gumball notices Penny running-out of the doors of the lunck-rom. Emily looks at her with jealousy and right as Gumball restarts his speech she kisses him, making him faint. He wakes-up at home where Darwin tells him he had passed-out for about two weeks. Gumball notices it's time for school and rushes-off to get out of the house without any other word with Darwin. When Gumball gets into the classroom he notices Emily is scrumidging in his desk. Gumball asks what she was doing in his desk, while Emily says that it was her desk, and points to her name-tag. Penny looks on in pride, but is horriffied when Gumball figures-out it was a trick to get him and Emily to break-up. Penny then enters the cafeteria at lunch just a few minutes before Gumball and Emily does and intentionally leaves a waterbottle to be spilled-out over the floor. As Gumball and Emily walk in he steps right toward the water but switches direction, instead having Emily trip on the water while Gumball saves her. Gumball is furious to know Penny is behind this and denounces their friendship with the whole school watching. As he walks-off with Emily into the basketball court Penny begins to cry and spend the rest of her days at home. This bothers Gumball and he begins to think he was a little harsh to her. Emily tries to get Gumball to forget about her and just focus on themselves. Gumball refuses and they have a huge argument, which leads to Gumball breaking-up with her and running to Penny's house. Her mom lets him in and he finds Penny, unconsious in bed from an attempted suicide attempt. He turns her over to reveal her face, which Gumball says "That is the most beautiful face I have ever seen." He pulls his head down in shame for what he had done to her, but remarkably Penny wakes-up and says "You really think so?" They have a romantic moment in which they kiss, and a few weeks later Emily moves and everything is back to normal. The End. Category:Fan-Fiction Stories